


A Lesson in Patience

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, Light Angst, M/M, TKSChristmasInJuly2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, spoilers for latest manga chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Gen wants to confess to Senku, but it's easier said than done.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152
Collections: 2020 TKS Christmas in July – Gift Exchange





	A Lesson in Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yay_for_absurdism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yay_for_absurdism/gifts).



> Hey, hey, hey
> 
> This was for The Kingdom of Shipping's Christmas in July Gift Exchange. This is for: yay_for_absurdism
> 
> I hope you like it!!!!! It's my first time writing SenGen, but I'm pretty happy how it turned out.

1

The ship Perseus sailed along swimmingly well towards their goal of reaching the coast of the former United States within the set limit of forty days. Gen was currently sulking about his loss at the poker game. Certainly, he didn’t want to do extra work, which was why he joined Ryuusui’s side, but Senku managed to outwit him. Gen wasn’t mad that Senku won. Gen was mad that it made Gen’s skills as a mentalist look bad in front of Senku.

Thoroughly embarrassing himself in front of the guy he was in love with, Gen hung out at the bar that had been set up for Francois to serve them non-alcoholic drinks that fit their personalities. Francois was pretty amazing, no wonder that Ryuusui was so enamored with Francois.

Gen was subject to Ryuusui lobbing lines from flowery love poetry to the stoic François, who expertly had a response to each one. He’d feel bad for Ryuusui, but Gen surmised that Francois was used to the Captain’s eccentricity. Rich people were truly strange beings that mere commoners couldn’t understand. The thought brought a smile to Gen’s previously sulking face.

“When you smile, you’re up to something,” said Senku, appearing at Gen’s side. 

“Senku-chan, I’m positively crushed that you don’t think that I can genuinely smile,” replied Gen, lightly.

Senku asked, “You still upset that you lost at poker, Mentalist?”

“Nah,” said Gen, covering his face with the long sleeves of his yukata. “I’m worried that Francois might send our fearless Captain overboard.”

“Doubtful, they’re far too fond of our Captain to do that,” said Senku. “And besides, Ryuusui doesn’t mean any harm. Who knows what their relationship was like before the petrification?”

“True,” Gen said. “So, Senku-chan, when’s the alcohol going to be ready?”

Senku’s face lit up whenever he spoke of science. “Oh, so not for another week, at least, depending on the fermentation process…”

Changing the subject to something related to fermentation (a scientific process to Gen’s limited science knowledge) instead of Senku musing about other people’s relationships, which showed that Senku’s observation skills of interpersonal relationships was top-tier. Except when it came down to anyone interested in Senku, much to Gen’s irritation.

As Senku explained the process of turning grains into alcohol, Gen wondered why he had such a hard time figuring out Senku completely. The fact was that Gen still hadn’t figured out what Senku’s preferences were and it was driving him crazy. Senku wasn’t into girls, as far as Gen figured. There was still a high chance that Senku liked guys. But Gen was sure that Senku was just that much of a science nerd that the genius might just be the type to revere science as one would a lover. Reason told Gen the way out of his pining misery since Ishigami Village was just to confess.

Easier said than done.

“Oi! Senku, me and Kaseki are going to the engine room, you coming,” called Chrome, from across the deck.

Senku was out of his chair in an instant. “Later, Gen.” Senku went off with Chrome and Kaseki. Gen used to join to watch the three work but Gen usually had little idea what was going on until it was too late. 

And now, Gen was lonely.

Nuggets.

“Here, Master Gen, have another drink,” said Francois, pushing a glass of Spicy Cola at him.

“Francois, don’t pity me,” said Gen, taking the drink nonetheless. A bar is a bar and the Spicy Cola was amazing and crafted especially for him.

Francois replied, “I would never, Master Gen.”

Gen didn’t believe them, as Gen took a sip of the drink.

2

In the seven days they had been traveling across the Pacific Ocean, it was impossible to get Senku alone to have a conversation that wasn’t about scheming and plans. If Senku wasn't building with Chrome and Kaseki, Senku was with someone else. With Ukyo, Senku worked on lesson plans to keep up Suika’s education while they were at sea. With Ryuusui, Senku and him are either bickering or dreaming up some fantastic vessel that they didn’t have yet. With Tsukasa, Senku had deep philosophical conversations. And so on and so forth.

Worse, Gen was feeling a bit jealous that Senku gave preferential treatment to Yuzuriha and Taiju. It was subtle enough that no one really noticed, but it was there. It made sense since the three had been friends for many years before the Petrification and then, they were the ones to start up the Kingdom of Science in the first place together. 

Gen, at the moment, felt like he was not needed with his mentalist and grifter skills. The biggest enemy on the sea was the Pacific Ocean and weather patterns itself. Gen took to wandering about the ship, bored out of his mind.

Today, he decided to watch the training between Kohaku and Kirisame. The two powerful women had grown to become friends and it was almost terrifying, yet entertaining their spars had gotten in the short amount of time that they had been on the same side. Gen also felt better that Tsukasa was in charge of the training for the Power Team. No one dared leer at the two women with Tsukasa around, especially certain guys that can be a bit creepy.

Gen sighed as Kohaku body-slammed Kirisame. Both of them were brutal and he was glad to have them on his side. 

“You keep sighing, Gen,” said Tsukasa, standing nearby. He was watching their movements with keen eyes of a warrior. “Are you that bored?”

“No, of course not, Tsukasa-chan,” said Gen, smiling up at the behemoth of a man. “I’m worried that Senku-chan is overworking himself.”

“Ah,” said Tsukasa. “He does just keep going with one project after another. No wonder he and Taiju became friends.”

Gen snickered. “What I wouldn’t give to see a baby Senku-chan running around with his science experiments!”

“It’s a pity that we don’t have pictures,” said Tsukasa, amused. 

“I can hear you both and I’m glad that you don’t have that kind of blackmail on me,” said Senku, walking up to them. Walking besides Senku was Taiju. He was carrying a tray of drinks for the warriors who were training, courtesy of Francois no doubt.

“I don’t know Senku, you were pretty cute as a kid,” said Taiju, grinning.

Senku glared at his best friend. “I know where you sleep, you Big Oaf, don’t you dare.” Taiju didn’t seem bothered by the empty threat.

“Ahhh, yes, Taiju-chan,” said Gen, grinning. “Please tell me all about Senku-chan’s cute elementary and middle school days.”

Taiju laughed, as Senku elbowed Taiju in the side. Senku said, “I swear Taiju! Don’t tell him anything.”

“Sorry, Gen,” said Taiju, still smiling. “But I’m sure you can get it out of Senku one day.”

Gen pouted and said, hamming it up, “Alas, the power of best friends has defeated me once again.” Senku rolled his eyes while Taiju laughed and Tsukasa chuckled. Though Gen was merely joking, he’d like to learn more about Senku’s life back then. The guy didn’t really speak about himself, merely the inventions and the science he did back then. It was kind of irritating to Gen that Taiju and Yuzuriha were the ones that knew Senku best.

He just wanted Senku to talk to him about everything, was that so wrong?

Kohaku and Kirisame stopped their fighting and came over to get properly hydrated. Senku and Taiju had to leave to get back to the latest project, whatever it was (Taiju was needed for heavy lifting it seemed, so Gen hoped it wasn’t too dangerous). Tsukasa launched into a conversation of fighting styles with Kirisame, while Kohaku sat next to Gen, trying to catch her breath.

“’ey, Gen,” whispered Kohaku, putting the empty cup down. “Senku’s too oblivious when it comes to people liking him.” She had figured out his feelings for Senku ages ago. She even got him to confirm her suspicions, making Gen doubt his mentalist abilities to be outwitted by a gorilla girl. She teased him about it constantly.

Gen hissed, “Shut up.” 

Kohaku patted him on the shoulder, giving him a pitying look. (At least, Francois had the decency to pretend that they weren’t!) “Don’t try too hard.”

“You’re the worst,” replied Gen.

Kohaku snickered.

Gen was never telling her anything ever again.

3

Gen didn’t know what got into him this morning, but he woke up in a good mood. He was ready to face the day. But more importantly, he was hyped to have a very important conversation with Senku today about Gen’s feelings. Even better, Gen didn’t even think about every way that this could go wrong. 

After breakfast in the mess hall, Gen walked around the ship for some much needed exercise. Though perhaps, as he almost ran into Ginrou and Kinrou having one of their “brotherly” bonding moments, Gen was just trying to convince himself that today was not the day to confess. It wasn’t like Senku had free time. And there goes Gen thinking of every way things would go badly. He really hated his brain sometimes.

Gen’s main concern, as he stepped out on the top deck of the ship, was the fact that Senku was too focused on the goal of saving the world and going to space. He knew from Senku that even Taiju and Yuzuriha were holding off on their very important conversation, despite anyone with two eyes could see that they were in love. Perhaps, Senku subscribed to the same idea that romantic love could wait because the world needed them more.

Francois’ Bar was closed during the day since François was in charge of cooking all the meals but the ship’s deck still had a number of crew members on it. Gen spotted Tsukasa, Ukyo and Taiju fishing off to the side. Gen thought fishing was boring, as his father and grandfather had been both fishermen, but since living in this Stone World, he knew it was an important thing to provide extra food for everyone.

“Taiju-chan, Tsukasa-chan, Ukyo-chan, do you happen to know where Senku-chan ran off to,” asked Gen.

“Maintenance of the engine,” replied Tsukasa.

“With Chrome and Kaseki,” Gen asked.

“Yes,” said Tsukasa. The look Tsukasa gave him was one of curiosity and knowing. Did Tsukasa figure out Gen’s feelings for Senku? He really hoped not.

(Gen really hoped that Tsukasa wasn’t into Senku too.)

Gen laughed. “How diligent of our fearless leader. Mind if I join you for fishing?” Ukyo handed Gen another fishing pole (which came out of nowhere, what the heck). 

And then Taiju had to go and be his sweet, dumb self and say, “Gen, you really like Senku, don’t you?”

To Tsukasa’s credit, he didn’t react. Ukyo snorted, trying to hide laughter. Gen’s face warmed. “He’s my friend, isn’t he?”

Taiju grinned and said, “Yeah! It’s good that Senku has more friends now. I was always worried that he was lonely when me or Yuzuriha weren’t around, you know?”

Gen wanted to cry at the pure-heart nature of Taiju. He was such a good guy that it made Gen feel worse about the jealousy he felt over Senku and Taiju’s friendship. Senku truly picked the best friends. “Well, there’s no shortage of good friends these days, don’t you agree?” 

“Yeah,” said Taiju.

“Agreed,” said Tsukasa.

“Suppose so,” said Ukyo.

4

It was day fifteen of this horrid trip and Gen couldn’t sleep. He sat in an empty mess hall, eating some sweet bread. Francois always left out late-night snacks for the more nocturnal members of the crew (read: Ryuusui, Ukyo, Senku and Chrome; Gen’s pretty sure he’s never seen Ukyo ever sleep). He sighed. 

The trip across the ocean was going pretty well considering everything that it took to get them to even start the trip in the first place. Thankfully, according to Ryuusui, the Pacific Ocean wasn’t as unpredictable as the Atlantic Ocean.

“Gen, my friend,” said Ryuusui, entering the room. “Can’t sleep?”

“Ryuusui, do you know how to have an indoor voice,” asked Gen.

“Yes, I do,” said Ryuusui, rolling his eyes. “Oooh, sweet bread.” He sat next to Gen and grabbed a piece. “So, what’s got you down?”

“I’m not down,” Gen replied, frowning.

“Pining over someone can put you in a mood,” said Ryuusui, nodding knowingly. “I remember when I realized my feelings for my precious Francois. Though, they figured it out quickly. I can't hide anything from them.”

“Ryuusui, I’m too tired, but not really since I can’t sleep, to deal with you,” said Gen.

Ryuusui grinned. “Your feelings for Senku, of course. I can help you confess!”

Gen’s eyes widened, horrified. “What? No! I would never ask you for romantic advice.”

“Hurtful,” said Ryuusui, not actually hurt. “I have a plan. It’s a good one too.”

Gen shook his head. He was not going to listen to this dumb man with his dumb plan that would undoubtedly embarrass Gen to no end. Just Ryuusui knowing about Gen’s feelings was mortifying. Was Kohaku right and Gen was just that obvious? “Nope. Don’t wanna know it. Good night, Captain.”

With that, Gen nearly jumped out of his seat and left the mess hall in quite the hurry before Ryuusui got some other nonsense in his head on how to help Gen. Gen hurried back to the men’s barracks, and maybe he’d try to get some sleep in earnest. He’d deal with the fact that Ryuusui knew about Gen’s secret (not-so-secret) feelings for Senku.

“Oh, good, two hands,” said the object of Gen’s affections, Senku, coming out the lab room. Senku grabbed Gen. “Come and hold something for me.”

Gen looked warily at Senku. “Is it gonna explode?”

“What? No. Of course not! We’re on a ship! That's dangerous and reckless,” said Senku, dragging him.

“Senku-chan, did you sleep at all?”

“…No. Nevermind that,” said Senku. “I’m making a vacuum sealer for food.”

“Um, how? We don’t have plastic bags, just the jars,” said Gen, confused. He remembered Kaseki making many glass jars for the voyage preparation.

“It’ll work on jars,” said Senku. “I just need you to hold the jar during the process.”

“Fine,” Gen said. Well, Gen did want to spend more time with Senku. But in the middle of the night doing science stuff? It wasn’t the most romantic thing in the world. But Gen would take it. “Sigh, you just want me for my body.”

Senku stared at him. “Funny. Hold the jar.”

“Taskmaster.”

“Don’t gripe.”

“Yes, Senku-chan.”

5

Storms were inevitable on a cross-ocean journey. They got hit with one half-way on their trip. Everyone who wasn’t in the Power Team were hunkered below-deck. Gen almost got time to pull Senku into a ridiculous conversation where he could subtly flirt, but Senku got distracted by tutoring Suika. 

Suika, their precious Detective Suika, taken to studies with great enthusiasm. But Senku went into a lecture, he really went all in on one. Even the fully-grown members of the Kingdom of Science can barely handle the lectures (save Chrome, but Chrome was Senku’s apprentice, so it made sense).

Gen saw that Suika was getting a bit overwhelmed with the information that Senku was throwing at her. Out of his great affection for Suika, he went over to them at the table where they were working, and said, “Senku-chan, take some pity on Suika-chan! I’d say it break-time. Would you like to hear a story, Suika-chan?”

Senku glared at him for being cut-off mid-lecture, but relented when Suika jumped up to hug Gen. “What kind of story?”

“Hmm, well, let’s see! How about the tale of the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth, otherwise known as Sailor Moon,” Gen asked.

“You are really gonna rip-off Sailor Moon, aren’t you? Have you no shame,” asked Senku, shaking his head. Gen snickered. Senku stated, crossing his arms in annoyance. “At least, tell it the right way.”

“I will, I will,” said Gen. He looked at Suika. “This is an entirely made up story from way back when, from even before we were born! A classic story.”

Suika tilted her head, in confusion. “Okay.”

Gen put on his most dramatic voice, “Once there was a fourteen-year-old middle school girl called Tsukino Usagi.”

Senku interrupted Gen. “Okay, wow, why don’t you just tell her the story of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion? We don’t have all day.”

“Actually, we do,” said Gen. He was referring to the storm. They were going to be stuck inside until the storm broke.

“A break is like 20 minutes, not a whole day,” countered Senku.

Suika giggled. “You two are so funny. But am I getting my story or not?”

Gen sighed, but not in irritation but fondness. “Alright, forget that first part. I’ll just talk about the Prince and Princess then.” As he told the story of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion of an Earth Kingdom, Gen noted that Senku was grinning at him and Suika. Gen wondered what Senku was thinking about, as he finished the story within about ten minutes. “Alas, I think that you have to get back to your studies, Suika-chan.”

“Thanks for the story,” said Suika. “Are there a lot more stories? We only had 100 Tales…”

“Thousands of stories, Suika-chan,” said Gen. “Unfortunately, I only know a handful.”

“Don’t worry. Once we get to save the world, we’ll be able get the stories back,” said Senku, assuring Suika. “The writers and artists of all kinds are gonna have a lot of work to do, so us scientists need to make sure that things are ready for when that happens, so we can enjoy books, movies, music and so many more things that you’ve never experienced.”

Suika nodded. “That sounds awesome!”

“It does,” said Senku. “So, back to work, yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Gen smiled. “Go easy on her. Not everyone has an encyclopedia of world’s knowledge in their brain like Senku-chan.”

“Yes, I know.”

Gen satisfied that he stopped Suika’s brain from overloading, he found that Francois was serving up some hearty stew. Francois was a culinary God-send. Gen truly appreciated them, as he went over to get a bowl. 

“Ah, Master Gen, did you have fun playing Mistress Suika’s parents with Master Senku,” Francois asked, ladling a heaping portion into the bowl.

Gen’s face warmed. “You’re all against me.”

6

Maybe Taiju and Yuzuriha had the whole “no-romance-until-humanity-is-saved” deal right. They were nearly to their destination, being thirty days into their forty-day journey and Gen hadn’t found the right time to confess to Senku, let alone talk to him about anything other than plans. So, Gen decided to wait to tell Senku, as he fished in a comfortable silence with Tsukasa and Ukyo. 

He’d tell Senku how he felt someday, but not any time soon. Gen knew it was silly to try to find the “right moment” as it’d probably never be the right moment. He’d have to say something, even if it’s the most awkward, inappropriate moment ever. While Gen had faith in Senku and the Kingdom of Science as a whole, Gen was a realist at the end of the day. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

Then again, it was best. Certain things needn’t be rushed, like love. So, Gen would wait, maybe until the point where he can’t keep in it anymore. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Senku’s face. Had Senku ever received a confession? Another mystery about Senku that Gen had to find out. Maybe Yuzuriha knew…

“How’s the fishing coming,” asked Senku, walking towards Gen, Tsukasa and Ukyo. 

“Quiet today,” said Tsukasa.

“We would’ve been fine if Yo and Mozu didn’t get into the grain alcohol and decided to “release the fishes,” in their drunken stupor,” commented Ukyo, not amused. Tsukasa and Ukyo were the most annoyed as they were the ones that caught all the fish in the first place. Their hard work meant nothing in the face of drunk idiocy.

Gen laughed at Tsukasa and Senku’s pained faces at the memory from a couple days ago. Their cold storeroom where François salted and preserved the fishes had been depleted by the stupid stunt. It was only Ryuusui who managed to convince Francois not to throw the two idiots overboard. “That’s what you get for making alcohol, Senku-chan~”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Senku. “If you three get too tired, I have two willing victims, I mean, volunteers, who gladly take over.” Senku had that mischievous look in his eyes, meaning that Yo and Mozu were going to suffer for their stupidity.

“I don’t think I’d trust them to properly do this job,” said Tsukasa.

“Now, now,” said Gen, who really was getting bored sitting on deck and trying to catch fish to no avail. “I definitely can swap places.”

“Great,” said Senku. “And then, you can help me and Chrome in the lab.”

Gen grimaced. “Nooo! Don’t make me do something tedious, Senku-chan~!” 

Senku grabbed him by the back of his yukata. “Too late! You agreed. I’m sending Yo over, Tsukasa, Ukyo, so watch him.” Gen was dragged off by Senku and honestly, Gen didn’t even fight it. If he was going to be spending hours in the lab watching Senku work, then that was just fine with him. Even if Gen had to do something tedious, repetitive work, it’d be worth it.

Gen was far too in love with Senku to deny him anything and it really was a problem.

7

“We’ll get the information we need,” said Gen, to Senku. Kohaku and Chrome were busy making sure they had the supplies needed and that the communication device was in working order. Arriving in America had brought immediate trouble in the form of another group of de-petrified humans in another science-based society. A science-based society with a fighter plane and _guns and other weapons that seriously made Gen terrified that he might lose a member of his new family._

“Just be careful,” said Senku. “Don’t do anything stupid or brave, Gen.” 

“I was never a brave man to begin with, Senku-chan,” he replied. “I will rely on Kohaku to save me though.”

“Seriously, Gen,” said Senku, with a sigh. While Senku had been delighted to see a plane (which Gen knew Senku and Ryuusui were going to do something with while he was gone), Senku was worried that the enemy science-based society really just did bring back all the terrifying weapons of the past. 

Not everyone used science in the good, positive, helpful way that Senku did. Gen was reminded that science’s greatest achievements were always linked to something to do with the military and war. 

“Don’t worry,” said Gen, though he knew there was no point in saying it. Senku would internally worry anyway. “I have Chrome and Kohaku with me. We’ll be alright.”

“Yeah,” said Senku. 

There was silence between Gen and Senku until Kohaku was calling for Gen to hurry up. Gen smiled, as he knew that this was the moment. “Senku-chan?”

“What?”

“Wait for me,” said Gen, leaning over to quickly kiss Senku on the cheek. Gen, then, rushed away from Senku towards Kohaku and Chrome (who both had giant knowing grins on their faces, the loveable jerks) as Senku sputtered out something incomprehensible in embarrassment.

He’d never thought he could make Senku speechless and blush on the same day.

How delightful.

Being patient was worth it.

8

“Don’t be so mad,” whined Gen.

“You’re terrible, awful. Why did you think that was a good time to confess,” asked Senku.

Their Kingdom of Science had another victory on their hands. They also had new allies, as Senku managed to always get former enemies on his side. As a result, they were having a big party to celebrate.

“Don’t be such a critic, Senku-chan~!” Gen was pleased that Senku had been thinking about him while he was gone on his double agent mission.

“It was vague on top of it. I didn’t know if you were being serious or not, until Ryuusui and Yuzuriha spelled it out for me,” said Senku, grimacing. “You should have just told me when we were on the ship, not when we were in mortal danger.”

Gen rolled his eyes. “I tried, but you were so busy on the ship.”

“You did not try, don’t lie! You could have just plainly asked me to talk,” said Senku. “Be direct, not roundabout in confessions, Mentalist.”

Grinning, Gen said, “Alright, then. Senku, I love you, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Senku’s face turned bright red. “Oh my God, why are you like this? Shit, is Xeno looking over here? He’s gonna think we’re dumb teenagers again.” 

Turning his head, Dr. Xeno was in fact looking over at them. The older scientist was smirking and really amused. How annoying was this man. Gen, still grinning, asked, “What’s your answer?”

“I love you, too, Gen, and yes, I’ll be your boyfriend against my better judgement.”

“Wonderful,” said Gen, pleased. “This is going to be so much fun, Senku-chan.” He grabbed one of Senku’s hands to hold it gently.

Senku stared at their touching hands and then up at Gen. Senku smiled (fondly, Gen liked to think), “I’ve made a terrible decision.” Still, as Senku said this, he didn’t let go of Gen’s hand, so it was a win in Gen’s book.

“No take backs,” replied Gen, easily. Senku snorted in amusement.

“Don’t worry, my new permanent lab assistant,” said Senku, getting that conniving glint in his eyes. “You’re right. This is going to be so much fun.”

Gen nodded and then realized what Senku said. “Wait, what?” 

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
